The Genomics Core will provide expertise in genomic analyses using Next Generation Sequencing and high throughput genotyping to provide new insights into population-based studies being conducted as part of the Asia Pacific ICEMR program. The Genomics Core will develop highly informative genotyping tools through NGS-based short and long amplicon sequencing and whole genome sequencing (WGS), targeted single nucleotide polymorphism typing and transcriptomic approaches for application in field-based epidemiology, transmission and Plasmodium vivax relapse studies. The Genomics Core has three specific aims, namely to: (i) establish novel high throughput approaches for genotyping host and parasite; (ii) to develop bioinformatic pipelines for the rapid analysis of NGS data; and (iii) to develop methods to increase genotyping and WGS efficiency in field samples with low parasite densities, thus reducing costs. The pairing of these tools with studies being conducted in the Asia Pacific ICEMR will reveal factors governing the maintenance and spread of residual malaria in different areas spanning the transmission gradient of the Asia Pacific region.